1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control method of an antenna system, more particularly to a control method of an antenna system that is applicable to an access point (AP).
2. Description of the Related Art
As more and more mobile communication devices (such as smart phones, tablet PCs, notebook computers, etc.) provide a functionality of network connection, the demand for wireless network connection is increased significantly, so that the development of wireless network technology becomes more important. In a conventional wireless network, an access point (AP) usually serves as a connection point for a station (STA, such as a mobile communication device) to allow the station to connect to a wired network.
A conventional antenna system that is applicable to an access point usually adopts Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technology for signal transmission. However, the conventional antenna system may not quickly and dynamically maintain parameter settings thereof, as well as the quality of the signal transmission, in real-time, such that communication between the conventional antenna system and a station may occur under optimal settings, and that the signal transmission is subject to environmental noise interference. Hence, how to develop a novel control method of an antenna system with improved automatic maintenance capability is to be the focus of the present invention.